Ganamos
by Muselina
Summary: Neville tiene algo que decirles a sus padres y Luna lo sabe. Regalo para Freaky Little Geek Chic.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

_Esta historia va dedicada a mi querida **Freaky Little Geek Chic**. Por ser una chica genial y encantadora. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!  
_

**Ganamos**

En paz. Sólo en sus sueños más locos Neville Longbottom se había imaginado que alguna vez podría decir que estaba en paz.

Pero ahora lo estaba. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, el joven había por fin dejado de sentirse como el inadaptado de siempre. De ser el chico débil y torpe, había pasado a ser un héroe. La única espina que le arruinaba la felicidad era que sus padres nunca se enterarían que su hijo había sido uno de los vencedores de la batalla.

Porque Neville nunca había querido asumir que sus padres no volverían. Aunque no lo demostrara, en su fuero interno siempre había querido que las cosas fueran diferentes. Cuando era niño imaginó mil veces que un día sus padres volverían. Que una cura mágica se descubriría y él podría recuperarlos.

Le hubiera gustado poder contarles a sus padres lo que había sucedido en la batalla, los buenos amigos que los habían dejado y los que habían sobrevivido.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, quería hablarles de _ella_.

Se moría de ganas de decirle que Luna Lovegood era una chica increíble, valiente y generosa. Y que la quería un montón. Le hubiera encantado que sus padres pudieran conocerla. Seguro que les gustaría tanto como a él.

En esos momentos, estaba pasando parte del verano con la muchacha y su padre. La casa de los Lovegood había sido casi completamente destruida por un ataque de mortífagos y Neville se había ofrecido a ayudarlos en la reconstrucción. El señor Lovegood había aceptado porque el joven le caía bien y (lo más importante) hacía feliz a su adorada Luna. Sólo eso bastaba para que el chico tuviera una maravillosa carta de presentación con el editor del _Quisquilloso_ y las puertas de la casa de la familia abiertas de par en par.

Al muchacho le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que prácticamente se había fugado de la casa de su abuela Augusta. Se había ido rápidamente, dejando sólo una nota tras de sí diciendo dónde estaría y que volvería antes del final de las vacaciones.

Se había ido con Luna porque estaba un poco aburrido de todo lo que estaba haciendo su abuela en las últimas semanas. Como si estuviera tratando de compensar todos los años en que había pensado que su nieto era un bueno para nada, Augusta Longbottom estaba demostrándole su orgullo de todas las formas imaginables. Regalos, fiestas familiares y comidas especiales. Neville había aceptado todo eso un poco incómodo, sí, pero agradecido. Siempre había sabido que su abuela lo quería a pesar de sus secos modales, pero era bueno verse mimado de vez en cuando. Su abuela solía ser más bien rígida.

El problema había surgido cuando la señora Longbottom había sugerido que debían hacerles una visita a sus padres en San Mungo. La idea de la visita le ponía los pelos de punta a Neville. Los había ido a visitar después de la batalla, pero esa vez los señores Longbottom habían estado dormidos. Eso había sido un alivio para el chico. Por alguna razón, no sabía cómo decirles a sus padres que habían derrotado a los malos, pero que seguía sin haber una forma de traerlos de vuelta. Quizás era porque su mente se negaba a resignarse. Siempre había pensado que al vencer a los animales que habían dejado a su padre en ese estado, aparecería mágicamente una cura. Era algo del todo irracional, pero Neville no podía evitarlo.

Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que no había forma de traer a sus padres de vuelta. Aunque era difícil. Horriblemente difícil.

—¿Neville? —la voz de Luna lo sacó de sus reflexiones—. ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza o quieres que traiga una tisana de _Kurlemp_? Mi papá siempre dice que es lo mejor para la jaqueca —añadió la muchacha, sentándose sobre la cama junto al chico.

—No, ya estoy mejor. Gracias, Luna.

—Papá dijo que no necesita más ayuda por hoy. ¿Quieres ir a pasear por la laguna? Hoy hace calor y seguro que podremos ver algunos _Jaylocks_. Les gusta tomar sol en verano.

Neville sonrió. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un _Jaylock_, pero la idea de pasear con Luna siempre era atractiva.

-o-

—Neville, ¿te has tragado un _durdie_? —el aludido miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Estás muy callado. Los _durdies_ hacen eso con la gente, ¿sabes?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa al oír el comentario de su novia. Era bueno saber que aunque todo cambiara, Luna sería la misma chica soñadora y despistada de siempre. Era por ese tipo de cosas que Neville la quería tanto. No había dos como ella.

—No creo haberme tragado un _durdy_. Es sólo que… —se quedó en silencio nuevamente, acariciando el cabello rubio de la muchacha que descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Son mis padres…

Neville nunca había hablado de sus padres con Luna. Los había mencionado una que otra vez durante sus conversaciones en la Sala de Menesteres, pero nunca había comentado acerca de sus temores relacionados con ellos. Suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y ahí, junto a la laguna de Ottery St. Catchpole, le parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Le contó a Luna acerca de su infancia sin padres, cuando toda su familia pensaba que él sería un _squib_ y todos sus intentos para sacar a su mago interno. Habló acerca de sus inseguridades al comenzar el colegio, lo inadecuado que se sentía en la casa de Godric Gryffindor y de cómo nunca pensó que era valiente. Y también le dijo que siempre había pensado que sus padres volverían. Que sus mentes se recuperarían cuando vencieran a los desgraciados que los habían dejado reducidos a la sombra de lo que eran.

Luna lo escuchó atentamente, clavando sus ojos claros en su novio. Neville era un chico increíble, lástima que fuera tan inseguro. Mucha gente pensaba que Lunática Lovegood no se daba cuenta de nada, pero eso era mentira.

Luna veía muchas cosas.

Veía que su novio tenía muchas heridas que aún necesitaba curar. Y sabía que siendo Neville quien era, iba a necesitar compañía. Quizás lo que le hacía falta era un pequeño empujoncito.

—¿Por qué no le dices todo eso a tus padres? Estoy segura de que les encantará escucharlo.

—Luna, ya te dije que no me entenderán... —Neville tuvo la sensación de que la chica no lo había estado escuchando—. No están bien.

—Yo creo ellos quieren escucharte —murmuró Luna—. Creo que quieren que tú les digas que ganamos.

Neville lo meditó por unos momentos. Desde que la había conocido se había dicho que la chica tenía una sensibilidad especial. Siempre le había dado la sensación de que veía más allá de las personas y situaciones. Y lo más sorprendente era que solía estar en lo correcto. Quizás tenía razón en esta ocasión también.

—¿Luna? ¿Querrías acompañarme a San Mungo?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

La muchacha le sonrió cálidamente y tomó su varita.

-o-

Los dos se aparecieron con un "pop" en un oscuro callejón londinense. Ningún _muggle_ pareció siquiera notar su repentina aparición entre los botes de basura. Quizás, si alguno de ellos hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que durante el día muchas personas de aspectos curiosos solían salir de ese callejón, pero nadie le prestaba atención al maloliente lugar.

El Hsospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas estaba a sólo unas cuadras, pero a Neville le parecieron más bien millas. Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda abandonada que ocultaba la presencia del hospital.

—Neville Longbottom. Visita familiar —murmuró el muchacho en dirección a uno de los maniquíes. Este asintió a modo de respuesta y los dos cruzaron por la ventana. El atrio del Hospital estaba igual que siempre, lleno de parientes y enfermos que esperaban ser atendidos. Neville incluso creyó ver a un hombre con un pico de loro incrustado en la cara.

Sabía muy bien a dónde debía ir, por lo que no perdió tiempo en acercarse al mesón de la entrada, donde la recepcionista estaba intentando ubicar a un hombre que parecía estar afectado por un hechizo enmudecedor.

Seguido por Luna, el muchacho atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. En la cuarta planta dobló a la derecha y se plantó frente a la puerta de la sala cuarenta y nueve. En ese momento, todo el valor que lo había invadido tras su pequeña charla con Luna lo abandonaba de golpe. Nunca había estado ahí solo. Siempre había ido acompañado de su abuela. Sintió cómo Luna le estrechaba la mano.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —murmuró al ver la mirada nerviosa en los ojos de su novio.

—No —musitó el chico. Sentía que eso era algo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo.

—Está bien —Luna le sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla—. Te espero.

Neville apretó los puños y abrió la puerta de la sala. Estaba igual que siempre, con las camas ordenadas a ambos lados de la habitación. Algunas seguían ocupadas, como la del profesor Lockhart; pero otras habían sido desocupadas. ¿Se habrían recuperado o habrían fallecido? Neville prefería no saberlo.

La enfermera lo reconoció y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Están despiertos, hijo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y siguió hasta el final. Cuando se habían dado cuenta de que los señores Longbottom no se recuperarían, los sanadores habían puesto unas cortinas para separarlos del resto de los pacientes de la sala.

Neville corrió la cortina y se asomó tímidamente. Su padre estaba acuclillado junto a su cama, jugando con un trompo que le habían llevado años atrás para Navidad. La señora Longbottom estaba acostada en su cama, ojeando un libro de dibujitos.

—Mamá, papá —susurró el muchacho. Sabía que ellos dos no sabían que él era su hijo, pero no podía llamarlos de otra forma—. Venía a… saludarlos.

Los dos le devolvieron una mirada que él no supo clasificar. ¿Comprensiva? ¿Lo estaban recordando? Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de sus padres desapareció rápidamente. Había sido sólo un segundo.

—¿Saben? Les tengo que decir una cosa. Sé que ustedes pelearon por muchos años por defender al mundo y que ustedes querrían que se los dijera. Harry venció a Voldemort —murmuró el nombre sin temor—. Ganamos.

Aunque sus padres sólo le devolvieron unas miradas desconcertadas, Neville sintió que ellos lo habían entendido. Esperaba que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

* * *

_Es primera vez que escribo sobre Neville y no creo que sea la última. ¡Él merece más amor de las fans!_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¡Nos leemos! ¡Muy feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
